Rean Schwarzer: Son of Krypton
by NRF
Summary: A child was found by the Schwarzer Baron Family of the Erebonian Empire. He wields power comparable to the gods of the land, and greater than any mortal of Zemuria. When he came of age, Rean Schwarzer enters Thors Military Academy as a means to use his immense strength for the betterment of the world, but is forced to use his strength to defeat forces aimed at ending the world.


S.1187

It was dead in the night when a meteor, a falling star as stated by the Erebonians, and many others across the Zemurian Continent, shone from the skies and landed in the snowy mountains North of Ymir.

The Schwarzer Baron Teo Schwarzer was out in the snowy forests in the backyard of his home Ymir. After being tipped off by his friend Lex Osborne of the star's approximate point of impact in his woods, he set out to find it.

Soon enough, he found the star. But instead of the rocky form it usually took, this one was metallic, and as it opened like an egg, it revealed in its seat a child, a newborn no more than a year old, wrapped in a red cloth, a gold diamond shape with an 'S' shape on it.

 _A House Crest_ _!_ , Teo thought. _Whoever from the stars sent this child must be desperate to have sent their own flesh and blood._

Without question, Teo grabbed the newborn, along with the red cloth, and made it an effort to take note of the region, in case he needs to find this 'egg' again.

* * *

Teo returned to his town to find his worried wife, Lucia, running to his side.

"Lucia, I went to the impact point of the falling star in our woods, and I found him." He directed his wife's attention to the newborn. Soon enough, she realized what she was looking at. "But, can we-?"

"My dear, we may very well be looking at the last of his kind. Let's not let him feel lonely."

The couple agreed with one another, and soon, they had a child, just as they wished.

"But what shall we name him?"

The child's adoptive parents pondered for a moment, looking over him as he fell asleep in their bed, before settling for one: "Rean. Rean Schwarzer."

* * *

In the seven years since, Rean Schwarzer was the talk of the town. Along side his sister Elise Schwarzer, they brighten the atmosphere of the locals, despite the heavy snow and perpetual winters that they live in.

Rean in particular garnered great attention; he has eyes that can see for miles in extreme precision, and a sense of hearing that can even tell the difference between two persons via their heartbeat.

It was only a year ago when a blonde-haired girl was found by Rean due to his eyes, and was therefore saved from the forces of the wild.

One of these days, the sibling pair went into the woods as part of a hide-and-seek game.

It was Rean's turn to be 'it'.

"-Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Ready or not, here I come!"

Rean quickly moved around the area in search for Elise.

At first, there were no signs of her, until an audible scream reached his ears, and he rushed to find its origin: A monster has cornered Elise, who is pushed up against a tree, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"REAN!"

Upon hearing the plea of his sister, Rean's hair turned white, his eyes stiletto red, and bolted in front of the monster out of rage.

Try as it might, the monster had only achieved to damage Rean's clothing, but not the boy himself.

He threw a punch to knock down the monster, and in a frenzy continued to punch its body continuously, ceaselessly punching until Teo and Lucia arrived to witness the event.

"Rean! Stop!"

By the time he heard his father shout, the monster had already been fragmented into a puddle, the sight of which horrified Rean when he turned back to normal.

* * *

A towel was over Rean, who had just washed himself in a bath as he watched Elise drift into dreamland, still with signs of tears on her face as she rested.

Teo walked in to confront his son.

"Father. What just happened?" He continued to refer to the abnormal strength he displayed, which dented the ground he had hit with every strike. Both father and son already knew that Rean's hearing and sight was already abnormally better than even that of an adult's, and shrugged the thought off as simply due to early development in his senses.

This incident, however, can only be worded as a message from Aidios.

"Rean, I believe that there's something you must know, of your origins."

Teo brought his son into the back of the house, specifically the storeroom section, and opened up a concealed compartment, where a silver egg resided.

"Seven years ago, there was a starfall event. Usually, they bring along metals of foreign origin, but that one came with this metal egg." Teo reached for a nearby box, grabbing the red cloth within and handing it to Rean. "You were wrapped in this when I found you inside. I asked engineers from Reinford Industries to Epstein Foundations. They weren't able to identify what it was made of; what they found out was its resilience to wear, tear, and any hazard."

Rean hovered his attention over the S-shield, and the same symbol over the visible portion of the egg.

"It's a simple way of saying that it's not of Erebonia, Liberl, Calvard, or anywhere on Zemuria." Rean turned to his father, adoptive father as it turns out, as he stated, "And neither are you."

"But aren't I your son?" Rean asked, as tears began to flow.

"You are my son." The man gave his son, who now knows his nature of adoption, a hug. "It's just that you have another parent out there who gave you another name. I'd like to believe that they sent you here for a reason."

Rean soon went to sleep, now with more questions than ever.


End file.
